Aftermath
by Misty-Nala
Summary: On arriving Central, Edward had thought his life was already Hell and no one could understand him. Yet, without him knowing it, the ultimate Sin had been only the beginning. Hughes/Ed parental, follows Anime 1
1. In the depths of Agony

**I wrote this some time ago and thought twice before posting it. I never realized before putting it here that this was so short, I thought it was longer... Anyway, this goes to the same category with Silence; written in the spur of emotions. Any other stories coming? Maybe. **

**Special thanks to Hyperthia for our long conversations. You might find some of your theories in this one.**

**I do not own FMA and this follows the first anime.**

**...**

**...**

After finding Nina's body, everything was blurry. Edward would never completely realize how he ended up at Hughes's place. The next thing after getting a lecture from Lieutenant Colonel Mustang would be Gracia rushing him to shower. The boy would never remember the furious, shocked glares on Military Officers' faces or Havoc's attempt to give a consolation speech as the man drove him to the kind family's home. All the boy understood was that Hughes was part of the investigations group and therefore had to stay at the scene longer than him.

By the time he had taken the shower, Hughes came home. The man hung up his coat solemnly and walked to the living room. Gracia was sitting on the couch with Edward on a pillow on the floor in front of her. A white towel was wrapped around his shoulders but it wasn't enough to keep the past shoulder length hair from making the blue pajamas wet. A scraping noise reached the boy's ears every time Gracia ran a comb through his golden hair.

On seeing the man enter the room, Edward lifted his gaze. Hughes could feel his heart break apart by the sight of the tired child. His eyes were red from crying so much and yet a small trail of tears still managed to find enough water in the system to produce even more of those pearls of sadness. He also noticed that the boy had his arms wrapped around his middle like he had a stomach ache. Yet, the man let the fact be casted away from his mind and walked closer to the pair.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Hughes breathed out, kneeling in front of the boy. He put a hand on the boy's flesh shoulder and noticed how the muscles tightened at the human touch. "This is- I'm so sorry."

That was the only thing he could think of to say. He couldn't bare himself to tell the investigation results; none of that mattered at the moment. No statistics were going to change the fact: a four-year-old girl was dead

"I almost killed him."

The voice did not belong to the Edward he knew. This was the voice of a child who had just lost everything. Hughes looked at the boy's eyes and tried to see some life in them but to no avail. Something else seemed to speak through Edward's corpse.

"Edward, do not blame yourself."

"I almost killed him," The boy stated again as if he had just realized the truth. "I kept beating him. He was laughing and it irritated me even more. If Al hadn't been there, I would have killed him. I would have killed him. I would have killed him."

"Edward!" Hughes took a hold of both the boy's shoulders as he kept repeating those five words like they were a mantra. Gracia who had stopped combing by the killing statement, lifted her feet onto the couch and watched how her husband shook the twelve-year-old boy roughly. Edward's head lulled back and forth as Hughes tried to get some sense into the boy.

Then he noticed the yellow eyes focus back to the real world. Hughes stopped the motion and brushed the wet bangs so they wouldn't be hiding half of the boy's face.

"Hughes," Edward looked at the man desperately.

"Yeah, I'm here."

The boy just continued to stare at him and Hughes couldn't figure out the reason for it. He assumed the boy needed something to hold on to: something that wouldn't disappear. Something that he had known during the last six months might make him feel like his life had not been changed into another one. Something, even after this horrible night, had stayed the same.

A loud whistling noise came from the kitchen and Gracia wound behind the boy and set her feet onto the floor.

"The water is ready. Which do you two want: tea or chocolate?"

"I'll take tea," The man answered and stood up, dragging the boy up with him. Edward flinched slightly and grabbed Hughes left arm to make himself stay upright.

"I'll take nothing."

A mixture of determination and worry flashed in Gracia's eyes.

"Edward, you need to drink something. Otherwise, all that crying will cause dehydration and then you'll feel even worse."

Hughes kept his eyes on the boy as they walked to the kitchen. Edward was limping slightly and he walked with his back bent. He took only small steps as if to lessen the strain on his middle. The man had not been informed of Edward being hurt in the incident. By what he had heard, Tucker had not harmed anybody since making the chimera and Hughes was sure whole Military would know if the man had hurt a State Alchemist, let alone the youngest one.

"Edward," he started quietly. The boy kept his gaze forward but Hughes could see he was listening. "Are you okay?"

The boy stopped immediately after hearing the question and Hughes slapped himself mentally; he ought to have formed the question better. The pair was already by the kitchen door and Gracia and Alphonse could see Edward's pupils grow smaller.

The boy turned his head to Hughes breathing heavily.

"I just found out a girl I thought as my little sister had been turned into a chimera by her insane father and saw the bloody remains of that same creature splattered on wall and you're asking whether I'm okay?"

Edward's voice grew louder with each word and by the end of the sentence he was screaming with all the power his lungs could muster out. Hughes's ears were hurting by the noise but he did not cover them like Gracia did. If he covered his ears, he would give the boy the impression that he was weak. He needed to let the boy let out his anger and frustration. Hughes knew Edward needed someone to be strong for him at the time when the world seemed to be falling into pieces.

A minute went in silence with Edward and Hughes staring at each other and neither was backing down. Gracia, being familiar with her husband's temperament, clapped her hands together like she had seen Edward do on the day she went in labor. The choice of motion was bizarre since she had always been against alchemy and today's incident just proved her fears to be justifiable.

"Boys, come here," the woman motioned the pair to join the living armor and her to the tea table. Alphonse, not being able to eat, had to do with just watching his brother's actions. Edward sat on the right side of his little brother who was occupying the place at the end of the table. Hughes sat himself next to Edward and chose lemon flavored tea. He lowered the bag to the steaming water and meanwhile took a chocolate cookie from the bowl.

Gracia poured two spoonfuls of chocolate powder to the boy's water and mixed it for him. Then she positioned her warm hand onto the boy's back and rubbed it gently, encouraging him that everything was going to be all right someday. It would maybe take some time but she would be there for him.

Edward didn't know whether that was the message she had wanted to deliver him but he hoped so much it was it.

Both of the newborns parents were eyeing him worriedly and tried to make them feel more at ease by taking a sugar cube and dropping it to his drink. His mother had always warned him not to add any sugar to the already sweet drink: it would just make him hyper-active but at the moment Edward knew no one would mind him as a smiling, cheerful youngster.

The chocolate drink was brown, almost reddish. Edward frowned; this wasn't the kind of powder they had used in Rizembuul. The waves caused by the cube made the colors swirl in the mug. His heart clenched: the color reminded him of the ally where Nina had been found. The drink was the same color as the wall, at least it had seemed so in the dark.

His throat was burning, new set of tears were ready to be set free. Edward bit his lip unable to even touch the dish and suddenly his eyes widened. The insides of his stomach were turning upside down: the burning wasn't caused by tears.

In a split second, Edward rose hurriedly from his chair. The piece of furniture fell down and the boy ran from the table with a hand covering his mouth.

"Niisan!" Alphonse exclaimed, rising up from his chair also but didn't follow his brother. The boy wasn't sure what Edward wanted and he didn't want to bother his privacy.

Then they heard loud gagging. Hughes set down his mug and rose up.

"I'd better make sure he won't choke," the man explained as he walked out of the room to the lower stair's bathroom. The door was wide open which Hughes had been expecting: the wave of nausea had been so sudden.

Edward was on the floor on his knees, hands wrapped around the toilet seat and head deep in the bowl. Some of the hair strands were hanging dangerously close to the lost stomach contents and the man decided that saving the boy from another shower section was to be his first task. He gathered the hair into a ponytail which he held up with his left hand. The boy's back and stomach contracted when hurling began again. Hughes tried to not care about the acid smell or nauseating noises of the boy gagging and puke landing into the toilet water. Instead, he tried to concentrate on rubbing the boy's back and counting the intervals between coughs.

After five minutes, Edward's body calmed down. The boy still leaned into the bowl and breathed in deeply. Hughes was worried the smell of vomit would send him into another spell of throwing up so he carefully maneuvered the boy's fingers off the edges of the toilet seat; surprisingly, the automail fingers were easier to separate than the flesh ones. As he flushed the toilet, he began to lower Edward onto the floor with arm around his back. Then he used his now free hand to support the fragile head and finally the boy was resting on the cold surface.

Hughes stood up and took a towel from the cupboard. After watering it under the flow of cool water, he forced the extra moisture from it and went back down to his knees.

"Now, let's clean you up some," he whispered in case the boy had a headache. Edward's face was pale and covered in sweat yet the half-open eyes were clearly alert and gazing around the room. Hughes kept the boy's head still while he wiped the skin on his face and neck. He left the vomit-covered area around the lips last.

"Feel any better now?" The man inquired during the process.

"My stomach hurts."

"Well, that is to be expected."

"No. That Gran, Tucker's protector-"

Hughes hand stopped on hearing the name of his commanding officer. Personally, he hated Gran; the name seemed to have been born with no moral or ability to feel compassion.

"What did he do to you?"

Edward felt guilty by hearing the dark, serious tone on Hughes's voice. For a second, the idea of waving the matter aside as some hallucination occurred to his mind. Nevertheless, the sensible side of his mind reminded that Hughes would find out sooner or later. After all, there had been about a dozen men to witness the scene and Hughes would probably blackmail either them or him in order to find out the truth.

"He- he stroke me into my stomach with that metal thing he has in his hand."

Before Edward could say no, Hughes had opened the buttons of his pajama shirt to reveal a blackening spot on the boy's stomach. The man traveled his right hand's fingers across it gently and Edward flinched at the pressure.

"That monster," Hughes muttered quietly, eyes on the damage. He fisted his hands; how he wanted to hit something. "I knew he would do something like this to an adult- but a child!"

"Hughes," Edward whispered scared; he had never seen the man like this. Usually he was all smiles and nice words but Edward had noticed he could be serious also. Yet, this was something much more serious: Hughes was furious. The boy was young yet he knew what most men would do in a situation like this and he could not afford it.

"I'm going to court martial him for this. He's going to-"

"Hughes!" Edward interrupted the man's monologue and tried to sit up. He could only go halfway before his abdomen began to scream against the action. The man seemed to snap back to the reality and tried to make the heavily breathing boy lie down again but Edward would take none of it.

"Just forget this, okay. Gran has too much power and he is your commanding officer. You're going get demotion if you tell anyone or worse: you might lose your job. Besides, if we told who would they believe? A child? I don't think so and those men want to keep kissing his ass."

Hughes was taken aback by the speech. He knew Edward was a bright little boy but he had no idea he understood the ways of Military this well.

"But I can't just pretend this never happened."

"You must only pretend to everyone else, okay. Furthermore, he didn't technically do anything wrong. He had already told me to stay away from the mason and I got in the way of Military evacuation. If anyone's getting court marshaled, it'll be me."

The boy sniffed.

"It's just so wrong."

Hughes put his hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get you to your room. Do you want me to carry you?"

Edward tried to stand up but the after-effects of getting hit and throwing up had both made him weak and caused his stomach to hurt. Walking up the stairs would be impossible.

"Okay," Edward said as he lowered himself back to the floor, "but only this one time."

Hughes nodded unable to hide his smile.

"Only this once."

He lifted the boy to his arms, right arm around the back with left arm supporting the boy's knees. The man began to make his way from the bathroom to the hallway and was met both by Gracia and Alphonse. After assuring them that Edward would be alright, they let him to the passage leading to the stairs.

Edward was leaning his head onto his shoulder, warm breath tickling the skin. Hughes found himself feeling strange. It wasn't erotic kind of strange he always felt with Gracia: the feeling was most likely the same he felt when being with his daughter.

He looked down at the boy's face; Edward's eyes were closed but the rhythm of breathing let out that he was not yet sleeping. At that moment, Hughes knew what that feeling was; he wanted to protect the boy. The sensible side of his mind screamed that the thought made no sense. He was not Edward's parent; he had no responsibilities concerning the boy. Still, the emotional part that he most often listened to told him that the feeling was normal. Edward had no other family than his year younger brother and he hadn't even reached puberty. Throughout centuries humans had taken care of the orphaned children because they held the key to the survival.

Like so many times before, Hughes listened to his emotional sense. He hugged the boy closer to himself, hoping the boy enjoyed the closeness of the human touch he so rarely received. The sensible part of him decided to give him a reason to not feel bad for his actions.

_Well, comrades look after each other._

**...**

**...**

**I honestly thought this was going to be more... immense, in lack of a better word. I might add Al's part into this. I've pretty much written the dialogue for it. **

**Reviews are given chocolate!  
**


	2. Adult's Way of Life

**Here's the Alphonse portion to my readers. Personally, I'm not too fond of this character and have hard time writing him but since many have requested for Alphonse to pop up into my stories, here's some Hughes/Alphonse parental. That's not a very popular pairing, why isn't Hughes!Parental more popular? The guy is perfect for this kind of stuff!**

**Now, an announcement. Go read my other stories! _Father's Pain_ is about Edward's wedding and deserves some love; it's all about love =) Then, more important thing; I suggest my faithful readers to go and read _Longing for Love _from the beginning so you'll be back on tracks when the next chapter comes up... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, the characters or the plot. They are the property of Hiromu Arakawa.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 2: The Adult's Way of Life

* * *

**

...

Several pillows supported the boy's head and back so he was lying in a half-sitting position. A baby blue blanket covered his legs and feet in order to halt the possible flue from setting in. The night lamp lighted up the room but it couldn't sweep away the black demons in the boy's mind.

The door that was ajar opened revealing Hughes who was holding a tall glass of water in his right hand. The man had changed his military uniform to slacks and white t-shirt. Edward wondered whether the man was going to sleep in those clothes or if he just liked to play dressing up.

"I usually don't give children sleeping pills," Hughes said in a low voice. He sat on the edge of the bed by the boy's knees and opened his left hand: two white, round first aid medicines looked so little on the man's hand. Without waiting for the man to say anything else, Edward put the pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with a gulp of water.

"The other one will ease the pain," The man continued his earlier speech and the boy turned onto his left side. It was impossible to curl up in this kind of position let alone with the throbbing pain.

Hughes took the boy's flesh hand into his own and rubbed it gently.

"Just close your eyes, Ed. You don't have to be afraid."

The boy kept his eyes open despite the man's efforts to make him feel safe. Tucker had made him feel safe too. Just living with his mother had been nice; he and Al had acted like they were the men of the house. Yet, ever since Hohenheim left, there had been no actual man. Had someone broken into the house, they would have stood no chance.

Edward was ashamed to admit it but living in a house with a grown-up man had been reassuring. There had always been someone to do the hard tasks like moving something heavy. Men could be intimidating and that was why they were considered the caretakers. He had trusted Tucker, even liked the guy despite his deep commitment to science. He had just taken it as the life of a true State Alchemist. He had been blind enough to not to notice the madness forming behind those glasses.

"Why is it that whenever I trust an adult man they always betray me?"

Hughes, if possible, took an even gentler hold of his hand.

"I haven't, have I?"

"But you will! Someday, sooner or later you'll turn out to be just like them. Hohenheim left when I was a kid, Winry's dad promised he would come back from the war but he died and Tucker-"

The boy's voice quieted out; he bit his lip, trying so hard to control the tears. Hadn't he already cried enough? He was so tired of everything. The past three years had been full of nothing but tears and pain.

It was right there, lying on that comfortable bed when he realized his biggest fault.

"I hate them all," Hughes heard Edward let out. The boy's eyes were half-open; sleep was beginning to take over.

"Who?" The man asked as he removed the blanket and instead grabbed the covers and began to spread them onto the boy. He decided to listen carefully to the complaining although he knew it was the tiredness and medicine speaking through Edward's mouth.

"Mom for dying, Hohenheim for leaving, Teacher for teaching me about life's circulation, Pinako for not stopping me, Winry for crying so much, Al for being so considerate and…"

Hughes never heard how many more persons Edward accused for something since the boy's words turned into mumbling as his lips became still and all the muscles relaxed. He made sure Edward was warm; after all, spending nearly hour in that pouring rain could have its effect in the morning.

Trails of dried tears decorated the boy's face. Despite the horrible events of the day, the natural function of body had taken Edward over. The boy needed his sleep to get better.

...

...

...

When Hughes woke up the next time it was the middle of the night. For a minute, he lied in his bed, listening to his wife's and daughter's steady, deep breathing. The room was dark and even with his glasses on he would have been blind to the world.

The man had no idea what had woken him up; he suspected it was an instinct. When Gracia had become pregnant, he had developed a skill of waking in the middle of the night to assure himself his angel was fine. The habit had continued as Elysia had come to the world. Now he had two other children staying under his roof and with them being in their current state, Hughes was sure extra surveillance was in order.

Lifting his head on the pillows, his eyes caught the trail of light coming through under the door from the hallway. Hughes frowned slightly, wondering if something was wrong. As quietly as not to wake up the two other habitants of the room, the investigator lifted his covers and set them on the top of his wife, covering her gently.

During his many years in the military, the Major had learned even the simplest things could have many explanations. Therefore, as he made his way out of the room and to the guest room, various reasons kept swirling in his head. The boys could be scared in a new place or Edward could be behind the door, wanting to talk or feeling ill.

The light came from the bed side lamp of the room the boys had occupied. Hughes pushed the door that had been ajar completely to the side to reveal his young guests. Edward seemed to be asleep; the boy was in the same position he had left him in. Covers protected the small, fragile body that kept moving in rhythm of breaths.

On the other bed sat Alphonse, metal fingers turning the pages of a book carefully minding the material. Red eyes glowed reflecting light and, on sensing someone else was in the room with him, focused on the intruder.

"Al," The man was surprised to see the younger boy up. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," the young voice certainly did not suit the massive armor. Hughes could not but wonder how the boy who the voice belonged to looked like in human form. He sat onto the edge of Edward's bed so that he was facing Alphonse.

"Can't sleep or don't want to sleep?"

"I'm not able to sleep," Alphonse made his message clearer to the investigator. "That's one of the curses for being a soul attached to armor."

Hughes shook his head; his eyes held a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Alphonse, I didn't want to make you feel any worse. I'm not an alchemist so all this stuff you and your brother do is incomprehensible to me."

The man crossed his leg on the top of the other, eyeing the armor curiously.

"I don't know much about you. It's this little one," he nodded his head at Edward," that I'm more in relation with."

"That's okay."

A sly smile appeared onto Hughes's face as he pointed at the armor.

"But I do know that you're born on 27th August and that you got 91% correct in your written test."

The eyeholes on the armor seemed to be glowing with tears of happiness on hearing the last phrase.¨

"Are you serious?"

Hughes nodded still smiling. "Yes, you must be very talented to get a score that high."

Then, the smile vanished and all the easiness disappeared from the man's appearance. "I shouldn't have told you that, the scores are classified information."

"That's okay. It doesn't matter since I'm not going to become a State Alchemist after all."

The armor lowered its head and silence filled the room. Only sound was the breathing of the two humans and the slight humming of the night lamp.

"It could be worse," Hughes lifted his gaze, referring to the incident. Alphonse looked at the man and Hughes couldn't understand how the two feet armor could manage to look so helpless.

"Mr. Hughes," The boy addressed the investigator, not forgetting his manners. "What is going to happen to Tucker."

The voice was even but by the missing Mr. in front of Tucker's name Hughes assumed that while Edward showed his rage in his actions, Alphonse processed everything in his mind. It was the slight changes in tone and position, he guessed, which let out the younger boy's true feelings. Maybe it was attributable to the naturally polite soul that the armor didn't go ramping around like the shorter brother did.

Hughes made an attempt to take of his glasses but then remembered he didn't have them on. He wasn't completely blind so whenever he was at home just enjoying himself, he would just leave them on the night table. Yet, playing with his glasses always helped him think

"They'll probably court martial him," the man twirled his fingers. It hurt a bit but he didn't care; the theme of the conversation was painful anyway.

"Is he going to be-"

"Executed?" Hughes interrupted and shrugged. "I have no idea. It depends on the judge and trust me, Alphonse: Court cases within the military are not simple or even fair most of the time."

"I can't believe Tucker could do something like that. He loved Nina! How can anyone hurt their own child?"

Hughes was quiet for a moment, pondering on his next words. He knew he was playing with fire but the boy needed some sensible view that was not affected by strong emotions for the victim of the horrible crime.

"Alphonse," The man started and waited until the eyes were looking at him. "Before I say what I have in mind, remember that I'm not going to forget what Tucker did. Also, I only knew Nina for a second but she was a wonderful young girl who I liked just as much as I like you two."

"Now, I'm a parent like Tucker was and in a way, I understand him."

Alphonse was quiet. He kept staring at the Major and Hughes found himself feeling intimidated. It was impossible to tell what the boy was thinking. Hell, he could just as well be talking to the wall!

The boy seemed to sense the man's thoughts and he nodded Hughes to continue. The investigator let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and let out his thoughts.

"There's only one thing I'm certain of: Tucker loved Nina. She was his life, I have no doubt about that. You told me that Tucker transformed his wife into a chimera. Their family was poor and no parent wants their children to live in bad conditions. I'm sure it was a huge sacrifice for him but Tucker saw no other way. Maybe that was the reason why his mental health began to- shatter, in lack of a better word."

Had he had a body, Alphonse Elric would have had goose bumps by those matter-o-flatly said words. Now, when such thing was not possible, he could concentrate on the deeper meaning of those words.

"The Military wanted Tucker to do something just as remarkable as the chimera, another one at the best. "

"When I and Niisan went there, there were dozens of caged, malformed animals."

"That explains a lot. Tucker tried to create a successful chimera from animals, creating one from Nina and that dog was the last option. The control is in the morning so he must have thought through all the other options and the created chimera was his last choice."

"It still doesn't make it acceptable! Even if he didn't want to do it, he still did it."

"I know, it was wrong but think of what would have happened if Tucker had not made the chimera."

"He- he would have lost his job."

"Exactly. With that, Tucker and Nina would have lost everything: their house, properties, the life they had built. They would have ended up on street, maybe social security would have taken Nina to the orphanage and Tucker- Alphonse, they would have been in the state where they had left from. The sacrificing of Nina's mother would have been in vain. At least when being a State Alchemist, Tucker could assure himself that that chimera had been essential for Nina."

"It's still not acceptable."

Hughes nodded, he was glad the boy had at least listened to him. A slight part of Alphonse seemed to understand the possible motives that had caused the horrible murder.

"Adult's world is a tough place, Alphonse. I don't accept Tucker's actions either but I understand he had no other choice."

"You have a daughter too. Could you do something like that to her?"

"No, but people are different. We all have different beliefs. What I think is okay might be wrong to others. We just need to do so that as small amount of people as possible will suffer."

Hughes covered his mouth as he yawned. Being away from the warm bed made his teeth chatter.

"You should go to sleep," Alphonse urged the man who looked like he could fall asleep right there. Hughes shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts.

"I can stay if you want to," The man protested against his subjective feelings.

"I'm fine; I'm used to being alone at night. I borrowed some books from your bookshelf, they'll keep me company."

"By no means, you're free to take any of them."

Hughes stood up and walked to the boy. He put his right hand onto the armor's shoulder although the boy could not feel it. Yet, the man hoped it was the thought that counted.

"It feels bad now but remember, this is like every other sorrow you've faced in your life. It'll take some time to heal it but eventually, memories remain."

Giving an encouraging pat on the hard metal surface, the man turned to the human child who was oblivious to the conversation.

"You had better remember it too, kid," Hughes smiled, ruffling the hair by the hair line gently so that he wouldn't interrupt the boy's sleep. Much to the man's relief, Edward didn't even flinch at the maneuver but continued his superficially peaceful rest.

As he left the door ajar and told Alphonse to get him if he was needed, Hughes couldn't but admire Alphonse. Even after such a horrible incidence, the boy had not broken down but was there for silent support. He had been honest; he didn't really know Alphonse but the boy seemed to be an interesting personality. The brothers were complete opposites; whereas Edward tried to fight the change, Alphonse was like a rush: he adapted more easily.

Hughes himself had two brothers, he was the middle one, but he had always thought they shared similar traits. Even without their similar characteristics, people could have guessed or at least foresaw their kinship. With Edward and Alphonse, had it not been for their downright affection for each other, no one would be able to figure out they shared the same blood- metaphorically speaking, since Alphonse didn't have any in his current position.

Yet, he hoped that, even without his body, Alphonse was still the same brother he had always been to Edward.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, what is an FMA story without some angst =) The purpose of this chapter was to make readers understand Tucker. I don't beliave he's bad; he has just gone through too much and lost it. I hate it when people judge him only because he did what he did to his wife and daughter. **

**Then we get to our next bundle of angst: Barry the Chopper.**

**Reviews are appreaciated.  
**


End file.
